It's Christmas Time Once Again
by Ale-chan
Summary: Xanxus nunca ha disfrutado de la Navidad. Aquel año no sería diferente pero al menos ahora se encontraba en el lugar en el que tenía qué estar. Intercambio navideño para Tsubame 17.


**It's Christmas Time Once Again**

-Feliz Navidad, pequeño.

El joven, de apenas 10 años, apretó los labios y frunció el ceño. Su primer instinto fue el de ignorar la atenta voz que lo felicitaba pero una segunda mirada al cursi papel con el que envolvieron el regalo que le ofrecían, le hizo cambiar de opinión.

Sin miramientos, pateó al hombre en la espinilla, provocándole que emitiera un amortiguado grito y que dejara caer el regalo al suelo.

Todos en la habitación tornaron su atención hacia él pero al niño no le importó en lo más mínimo. Fue muy claro al decirle a su padre que no deseaba asistir a tan absurda reunión pero éste no le permitió faltar. Si acaso, la culpa fue de él por obligarlo a rodearse de gente tan estúpida y débil.

Tres hombres corrieron hacia el cuarto quien, aún adolorido, intentaba incorporarse.

-¡Jefe! ¿Se encuentra bien?

Preguntó uno. El aludido alzó el rostro y observó al niño con detenimiento.

-Sí, no es nada.- Respondió con voz entrecortada pero forzando una sonrisa. –Son mis rodillas. Ya ves que cada que hace frío me duelen.

Xanxus se alejó de ellos, sentándose en un amplio sofá, cruzándose de piernas y recargando su cabeza en su mano izquierda. Si algo bueno podría sacar de aquella tarde, sería demostrarse como el próximo líder de los Vongola y, como tal, no habría modo en el que los patéticos jefes de las familias aliadas alzaran un dedo en su contra.

Eran tan débiles que un niño podía someterlos. Se merecían lo peor. La basura inservible debía de desaparecer a toda costa.

Algún día, cuando Noveno le cediera el lugar que le pertenecía, se encargaría de hacer los cambios necesarios.

Por lo mientras toleraría las torpes palabras de los subordinados y las rencorosas miradas de los aliados.

Incluso, pensaba, toleraría la recriminadora mirada de su padre.

Esperaría; no con paciencia pero esperaría.

Aquella noche, pensando que en sólo unos años se convertiría en el décimo líder de la Familia, Xanxus se atrevió a sonreír.

* * *

-¡VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! ¡Este lugar es inmenso!

Sin importar los muchos años que llevaba de conocer a Squalo, Xanxus aún no se acostumbraba a sus estridentes alaridos. De no ser porque el hombre había demostrado ser algo útil, lo hubiera silenciado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Los Varia habían sido invitados a la fiesta de Navidad de las familias aliadas. Originalmente, Xanxus ni siquiera consideró el asistir. Desde que era muy pequeño odió todo ese tipo de reuniones. Lo único bueno en ellas era la comida pero ni por eso valía la pena estar rodeado de imbéciles durante más de cuatro horas.

No fue que la insistencia de sus subordinados lo convenciera, mucho menos la inesperada llamada que recibió de Noveno. Su motivación, como siempre, había sido más sencilla. Más egoísta.

Cuando escuchó que Tsunayoshi asistiría a la reunión, no pudo evitar interesarse. Hacía varios meses que no veía a aquel hombre (después de tantos años lo había reconocido como tal) y pensó que aquella sería una buena oportunidad.

Habían pasado más de diez años desde que conoció al enclenque muchacho. Sus recuerdos de aquellas épocas le parecían tan distantes y extraños que a veces no estaba seguro de si eran ciertos o de si su memoria había sido inyectada con imágenes falsas y palabras entrecruzadas.

Tsunayoshi había cambiado tanto y con tal lentitud que era difícil reconocer al frágil mocoso detrás del supuesto nuevo líder de los Vongola. Sus brillantes ojos habían adquirido una nueva luz, más astuta, más fuerte. Su pequeño cuerpo no llegó a crecer demasiado pero de llevar los hombros caídos y la espalda arqueada, ahora caminaba con orgullo, haciéndole parecer aún más alto de lo que realmente era. Su voz, antes aguda y molesta, era ahora firme y segura. Sus palabras se desenvolvían con naturalidad, fluyendo suavemente entre los oídos de cualquiera que estuviese cerca. Y es que la maldita bondad de Tsunayoshi seguía presente y no importaba qué tan fuerte fuese el enemigo o qué tan terrible fuese la situación, él siempre tenía una sonrisa para todos.

Xanxus odiaba esa bondad pero al mismo tiempo la necesitaba. La odiaba porque esa era su naturaleza: aborrecer cualquier rastro de debilidad. La necesitaba porque era esa fragilidad lo único que le impedía el aceptarlo como el verdadero líder de la Familia. Xanxus nunca aceptaría a un Décimo que no fuese él mismo. Sin embargo, con el paso de los años Tsunayoshi demostró tener la capacidad para igualarlo e incluso de superarlo de cuando en cuando. Lo más fácil hubiese sido el aceptarlo como su jefe.

Lo más natural hubiese sido rendirse.

Pero Xanxus nunca cedería y Tsunayoshi nunca dejaría de ser gentil y eso era perfecto porque los dos sabían lo que eran y porque los dos se encontraban en el lugar que les correspondía.

Los Varia atravesaron el amplio salón del castillo que los recibió aquel año. Como siempre, acapararon las miradas por un buen rato hasta que, uno a uno, los miembros del equipo comenzaron a separarse. El último en perderse fue Leviatán y no lo hizo por iniciativa propia sino por una asesina mirada que Xanxus le lanzó cuando éste se dio cuenta de que era la única manera de quitárselo de encima.

Ya solo, Xanxus dio un rápido y disimulado vistazo a su alrededor. Al no encontrar lo que buscaba, robó un vasito y una botella de tequila y se alejó de la multitud, escabulléndose detrás de una puerta de vidrio y encontrando una recluida y oscura veranda. Sin molestarse en encender la luz, se sentó frente a una mesa de metal. Las luces que se filtraban por la puertecita y los lejanos faroles del jardín eran suficientes para iluminar la clara noche de luna llena.

El tenue susurro de un piano comenzó a colarse por sus oídos, haciéndole sentir nostalgia. Xanxus nunca llegó a apreciar las fiestas de la Familia pero debía de admitir que había algo tranquilizante en el ambiente invernal. Recordó claramente todas aquellas noches en las que fue el centro de atención, recibiendo centenas de regalos de gente que ni conocía y por ningún otro motivo que el ser quien era.

Era una pena que al final resultara ser alguien diferente.

Dio un rápido sorbo a la ardiente bebida, sintiendo el calor bajar por su garganta, protegiendo su cuerpo del frío.

La vida no había sido buena con Xanxus. Tal vez por eso él sentía la necesidad de ser igual de cruel con los demás.

-¿Xanxus?

El aludido recargó su cabeza en su mano izquierda, impaciente, dirigiendo una fría mirada al recién llegado.

-¿Qué quieres, basura?

-No te vi entrar.- Se disculpó, dando varios pasos por la veranda hasta ponerse frente a él, recargando su peso contra la mesa. –De no ser porque Squalo comenzó a lanzar gritos por todo el salón no me hubiera dado cuenta nunca.

-Algún día me hartaré de él y le cortaré la garganta.

El recién llegado rió. No nerviosamente como lo hubiera hecho antes. Su voz se escuchó suave y cadenciosa. Xanxus supo que sus palabras no le sorprendieron en lo más mínimo.

-Me alegré mucho al escuchar que vendrías.- Continuó. –No creí que pudiera verte antes de fin de año.

-¿Y por qué habrías de querer verme?

El menor, Tsunayoshi, rió por segunda ocasión. Esta vez con mayor sinceridad, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo abiertamente.

-¿Tal vez porque no te he visto en casi tres meses?- Xanxus gruñó y Tsunayoshi aceptó el grave ruidito como una respuesta afirmativa. –Lo lamento. He estado muy ocupado.

-El imbécil de tu consigliere ni siquiera sirve para quitarte responsabilidades.

Entonces, las facciones de Tsunayoshi se endurecieron. El amarillento reflejo de sus ojos dio un rápido chispazo y sus cejas se fruncieron levemente. Xanxus, imaginando lo que vendría, puso los ojos en blanco.

-Te he pedido que no hables así de Gokudera-kun.

-Él no es más que basura.

Nuevamente, el menor suavizó su mirada.

-Para ti todos son basura.

-No. Algunos son basura útil. Eso es más de lo que puedo decir de tu perro faldero.

Tsunayoshi se inclinó hacia él, amenazante.

-¿Y qué soy yo, Xanxus? ¿Qué clase de basura soy yo?

El mayor titubeó por unos instantes pero le dio al otro una clara respuesta: un par de labios posándose sobre los suyos. El beso fue ligero y corto pero fue suficiente para que Tsunayoshi comprendiera. Por el momento, esa respuesta sería suficiente.

-Por cierto. Te he comprado algo.- Xanxus le lanzó una incrédula mirada. No porque le sorprendiera la idea de recibir algo sino porque dudaba que el mocoso pudiese darle algo que valiera la pena. –No es la gran cosa pero espero que te guste.

Del bolsillo de su saco tomó una cajita rectangular. El opaco recipiente no tenía envoltura ni moño y lo menos que pudo hacer el mayor fue aceptar que el otro tuvo el sentido común suficiente como para saber que aquellas ridiculeces serían innecesarias.

Con desgano, Xanxus abrió la caja de cartón y descubrió una brillante hebilla de plata. El diseño era sencillo, un poco más elegante de lo que estaba acostumbrado pero lucía lo suficientemente caro como para llamar su atención.

-No está mal, basura.- Admitió, cerrando la caja y colocándola sobre la mesa para asegurarse de no verla por más tiempo del que debía.

-Me alegro.- Respondió el menor. –Ahora es mi turno de recibir mi regalo.

Xanxus rió con cinismo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te compré algo?

-Lo que me interesa no es algo que se pueda comprar.- Señaló, inclinándose para besarlo. Esta vez el contacto fue mucho más largo y profundo. Tsunayoshi había aprendido a ser muy exigente cuando deseaba algo.

-Feliz Navidad, Xanxus.

Éste no respondió.

Prefirió sujetarlo por la corbata y acercarlo nuevamente hacia sí.

Aquella noche, olvidando por un instante que nunca se convertiría en el líder de la Familia, Xanxus se atrevió a sonreír.

* * *

-¿Xanxus?

A la primera oportunidad que tuvo, el anciano caminó hacia su hijo. Éste había permanecido en el sofá durante casi toda la noche, maltratando a cualquiera que se le acercara y despreciando cualquier regalo que se le ofreciera.

-¿Qué quieres?

Noveno arrugó la nariz, provocando que su tupido bigote bailara sobre su boca.

-¿No puedes hacer una tregua? No deberías de tratar así a la gente. Sobre todo hoy que es víspera de Navidad.

El niño le miró en silencio, apretando los labios para contener las primeras respuestas que vinieron a su mente.

-Yo los trataré como quiera.

-El que seas mi hijo no te da derecho a ser cruel.

-Entonces que sea mi fuerza la que me dé el derecho.

Noveno rió amargamente, posando su arrugada mano sobre la cabeza del niño.

-Algún día aprenderás que la bondad es aún más poderosa que la fuerza bruta.

Xanxus retiró su cabeza y se levantó de su asiento, gruñendo y cruzándose de brazos.

-Tonterías. La bondad es lo que hace débil a la gente. ¡Y yo nunca dejaré que alguien débil me controle!

Su padre sonrió nuevamente. Xanxus odió el reconocer un dejo de incredulidad en su mirada.

-Eso ya lo veremos.- Respondió. –Ya lo veremos.

**Comentario de la Autora: **Gueno... este fue un regalo para tsubame17 para el intercambio del lj Ai sin Fronteras. En realidad no soy muy afín a los pairings de Tsuna. Mucho menos con Xanxus... XD Pero fue un reto entretenido y creo que no me quedó tan mal a final de cuentas. Corto pero decente. ¡Espero no lo hayan odiado!


End file.
